Haunted
by M14Mouse
Summary: Through the whole thing, their thoughts were on each other. Takes Place During Stranger Within.


Haunted  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: During the whole time, their thoughts were on each other. Takes Place During The Club Scene in Stranger Within  
Relationship: Chip/Vida friendship  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chip knew the club was bad news the first time he saw it. It screamed vampires to him. Okay…not really. It just gave off really bad vibes to him. It made his stomach started to twist and turn. He wasn't scare…was he? He wasn't scared for himself. He was scared for V. He knew his best friend enough to know that she didn't like being a vampire. She liked being in control. When Necorali took it away, she wasn't very happy at all.

Grumpy V equaled bad for everyone.

He sighed softly. He had no clue what he was walking into. Sure, he had an idea….but this was a treasure hunt…without a map. The bad vibes got worse once he got inside. He blinked once. They call this dancing? This isn't dancing…it like zombies trying to dance. The music was just bad. Well, what he could hear of it anyway. It was kind of hard with the ear plugs and everything.

"You are so much better, V." He said. He tilted his head and noticed that she wasn't listening. That was his cue to act like a zombie too. Lucky for him, he didn't need to wait long until Necorali showed up.

"Good girl. You brought me another ranger for us to control." Necorali said as he felt her hand on his head.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Just keep calm and don't get scared, Chip. This should be a cake walk for him.

Hopefully.

"Do your thing, Fly Trap. But this one is mine." She said. Vines flew from Fly Trap and landed on all of the people around him. Eww…that was slightly disgusting as he watched the blood get drain from the people. It is time to spring the surprise.

"Nice try, Fang Face. You have get up mighty early in the night to pull one over on me." He said as he turned around. She attacked and he duck out of the way. He was getting better on this whole fighting thing. She threw a hit and he tumbled to the ground.

Or maybe not. Quickly, he got his stick of garlic out of his pocket and thrust into her face. She growls in pain. Hey, it really worked! The book was wrong. The Queen of the Vampires does get effect by garlic. Then he could hear her laughing.

"Your vampire tricks don't work on me, ranger." She said as she grabbed him and threw him to the side.

"How about this trick! Mystic Source…Mystic Force." He said as he took out his morpher. There was a surge of energy course through him as he morphed. Suddenly, he could feel vines wrap around his body. He struggled to get out of the vines that were wrapped around him. His chest and arms were staring to feel numb. He would hate to think how it would have felt like without the suit on. He looked over at Necorali who seemed so please with herself. Doesn't she know that she isn't going to win? It is in the superhero's handbook. Bad guys never win.

A little voice in the back of his head said that she is doing a good job of proving the book wrong. Stupid inner voice needed to be quiet. The stupid inner voice needed to be more helpful like getting out of these vines. Necorali turned her head toward Fly Trap. Oh, this doesn't look good.

"Destroy the girl." Necorali said.

"NO!" He shouted.

His eyes widen under his helmet as he watched Fly Trap shot a blast of energy at V. No! No! No! His heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest. Fear made his stomach twisted into knots. She couldn't protect herself. He won't lose his best friend! No! He felt the vines starting to rip as the adrenaline kicked in. His body responded like never before as he jumped in the way of the blast. He gave out a small scream as a blast hit his chest. The pain was like nothing he felt before. He has done enough stupid things to know. His body was on fire and he could hardly breathe. He could feel himself demorph and hit the ground.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Necorali said as darkness started to cloud his vision.

It doesn't matter. It was worth it. He was no longer scared. V was safe. He took that thought with him as he fell into darkness.

-MFMFMF-

It was the strangest feeling being under Fly Trap's spell. Vida's eyes were open but she really couldn't see. She could hear but she wasn't really listening. Most of all, she couldn't do a damn thing. She felt like a damn puppet. She hated it. She watched as Chip and Necorali go at it. She is going to have a long talk with him about using her as damn wall. Then again, she should know better. Chip isn't much of a fighter. He is one hell of an archer…but he isn't Jet Li that for sure.

Then she saw something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She saw Fly Trap's blaster pointed toward her. A flash of light came straight toward her. She thought she was going to die. In the back of her mind, it was worth. Her friends and sister would be alright. A second later, a flash of yellow came cross her vision.

She saw the sparks. She saw him demorph and land on the ground at her feet. She heard him moan in pain. Most of all, she couldn't do a thing about it. She heard Necorali laughing and said something meaningless.

She was busy focusing on the moans of pain that coming from the ground. Finally, Necorali bitch and Fly Trap left and the spell finally lifted. She felt like a thick blanket was removed from her body. She was free! She wanted to dance and scream freedom!

That second was gone as soon as she saw Chip. She kneed down and touched him gently.

"Chip?" She said.

He moans softly but he didn't wake up. She watched as his chest had difficultly moving up and down. Maybe, if she get him up, it would easier on him. She didn't know what do. She wasn't Maddie. She didn't know First Aid. She started to shake him. She wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to know that he was alright.

"Chip, wake up. They are gone." She said.

Nothing.

"Chip, you better wake up or I am going to kick your ass."

She heard him moan a little and he started to move.

"Chip Thorn, you better wake up or I am going to burn your comic books."

Nothing.

"Charlie Thorn, wake up now or…I am…to cry." She said softly.

She heard him moan again.

"Yes, I am going to cry. You know crying makes me grumpy. Grumpy Vida means everyone is in trouble." She said.

She could see his eyes started to flick open before closing again. She is so close.  
Slowly, she started helping him sit up.

"You are heavy, Chip. You need to lie off the Sour Punch Straws." She said

"V?" He said softly.

She almost wanted to scream in happiness. He was alright.

Everything was alright now or it will be.

The End.

A/N: ::Dusts this fic off from her collection of stuff.:: This fic is about three years old. Since I am all for sharing…I am sharing this with you. ^___^ I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
